Happy Huntresses
Robyn Hill's Happy Huntresses, better known as just the Happy Huntresses, are anti-heroes from the American animated webseries RWBY. They are a team of four Huntresses that use vigilantism and political influence to protect and provide for their hometown of Mantle. History Past The four members of the Happy Huntresses all graduated with top honors from Atlas Academy, all becoming licensed Huntresses. If they were a team before graduation is unknown. After graduating, they formed the Happy Huntresses to protect and provide for Mantle, albeit in their own ways using vigilantism, strongly opposing the government and military. Robyn became a well-respected and liked member of society, often using her traits to seek vigilante justice for Mantle citizens, including stealing from the wealthy to give to the impoverished. Her popularity as a charismatic leader and advocate for justice led her to run for a seat in the Atlas council, publicly voicing her opposition to her opponent Jacques Schnee as well as General Ironwood, who, after the Fall of Beacon, tried to maintain order through use of an embargo. Volume 7 Robyn's popularity and public opposition to Ironwood and Schnee is noted by Arthur Watts and Tyrian Callows, who begin systematically killing Robyn's supporters in order to incriminate Ironwood. Ironwood's plan is to use Atlas resources to build a communications tower on the floating Amity Arena, away from the Grimm, to reestablish communications around Remnant. However, because of Tyrain and Watts, Ironwood does not know who he can trust and keeps the construction a secret from the people, only haring the information with his closest supporters. This, however, creates tension when Robyn believes that the materials should be going to the people. She stops a shipment and demands to know what Ironwood is working on, but Clover Ebi informs her that the information is confidential. Robyn tries to have her Happy Huntresses attack the shipment, but Penny Polendina advises them against it, pleading for Robyn to stand down so she will not have to use force. Robyn steps down, though she demands that her Huntresses find out what Ironwood is up to. On the day of the council election, Jacques and Robyn are very close in the polls, but most expect Robyn to win. Robyn and her Huntresses attend a victory celebration, but it is sabotaged by Tyrian and Watts, who murder several of Robyn's supporters and frame Penny for the massacre. Despite Ruby Rose and Marrow Amin assuring her that they were not responsible, Robyn grows angry and desires vengeance. With Watts' hack, Schnee won the election. An enraged Robyn, in retaliation against Ironwood (whom she still blamed for the massacre as well as Mantle's state), began a more violent form of vigilantism, where she and her Huntresses attacked Atlas shipments and convoys, incapacitated the workers and guards, and stole the materials. Ironwood, despite knowing that Robyn's intentions were good, requested she be taken into custody so they could negotiate. Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna are sent to ambush and capture Robyn, but decide instead to go against Ironwood and tell her about the Amity project. When Robyn sees the two, she attacks them, but they manage to subdue her and tell her about Amity. She uses her Semblance to determine that they are telling the truth. However, with Atlas military on their way, and Yang and Blake still keeping the secret of Salem's existence, Robyn refuses to stop her vigilantism until she is told everything, escaping into the night. After Robyn is informed of the truth, she temporarily sides with Ironwood to protect Mantle from a Grimm attack caused by Watts, and she, Qrow, and Clover go and apprehend Tyrain. However, after feeling betrayed by Team RWBY, Ironwood declares martial law. In the chaos, Robyn attacks Clover while Tyrain gets loose, and after a battle, Clover is killed with Qrow and Robyn framed for the crime. Both are arrested, and it is unknown when the Happy Huntresses will return. Gallery V7 06 00069.png Happyhuntressesconcept.jpg|Official height chart Trivia *The Happy Huntresses allude to Robin Hood's Merry Men from English folklore. Navigation Category:RWBY Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Anti Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Vigilante Category:Fighter Category:Female Category:Thieves Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Feminists Category:On & Off Category:Magic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Extremists Category:Protectors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Karma Houdini